


Camera Work

by Hindy



Series: Through the Lense [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cam boy, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It doesn't really matter for the story, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Roommates, Sejun wants to be a cook, Seungwoo is whipped, Seungwoo studies photography, Victon Ensemble - Freeform, simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Chan raised his eyebrow in a perfect 'really bitch?' face and rolled his eyes. "Seungwoo, my dear, you're not as discreet as you think you are, I saw way too many notifications on your phone from that Strawberry Princess and you literally leave your laptop open in the middle of the living room. I'd like to think of myself as a genius but I think you're just a moron on this one."If Seungwoo wasn't mortified by the fact that his roommate knew what turned him on, he would actually be hurt by what he was saying.Or in other words, Seungwoo is whipped for a cam boy but is also in dire need of a new roommate.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun
Series: Through the Lense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Camera Work

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta, as usual, they're the real mvp here.
> 
> Shoot out to prompt #218.  
> "Seungwoo didn't know that his hot new roommate Sejun is his favorite camboy called ""Strawberry Princess"".  
> I hope I did the prompt justice, it was a really fun one to write!

It all started because Seungwoo was bored.

Sure as a young and active photography student how could he ever be bored you might ask? Maybe because like any normal student he was postponing his assignment until the last minute and while the clock was ticking the minutes away, Seungwoo was aimlessly scrolling through his social media hoping for some distraction. His roommate, Chan, was out of the picture, on a date with his lovely boyfriend Byungchan, and would probably be back the next day, limping but smiling like the fool in love that he was. If Seungwoo had had any motivation, he would have called his best friend Seungsik to hang out with him to play some mind-numbing video games but he was just not feeling it tonight.

After cycling through the same three apps for what felt like hours and nothing new or interesting appeared, he just locked his phone and stared at the ceiling for a minute before sighing loudly. He checked the clock and it was not even 11 pm. Only lame people went to sleep before midnight, especially on a Friday night. But once again, it was also lame to be alone at home on a Friday night. There was only one thing left to do in that empty flat and it was to beat his meat until he passed out from an exhausting edging session.

With that in mind, Seungwoo got up to fetch his laptop, discarding his pants once he was in his bedroom, and went back to the living room because it wasn’t every day he could masturbate on the couch. It’d probably feel like a whole new experience and Seungwoo needed that extra spice tonight. That’s how bored and pathetic he was tonight, thinking how exciting it would be to jerk off in their common area.

It didn’t stop him from getting comfortable on the couch, propping his head on the armrest and setting the laptop on his chest, the keyboard so close to his face, he could almost put his chin on it. In a private tab, he started typing his favourite porn website and scrolled down the feed of the newest videos. Nothing interesting caught his eyes and he was ready to type a new URL when a popup appeared and it was too late for him not to click on it. He rolled his eyes, even if he was used to popups he still hated to click on them by mistake.

The page loaded before he could exit the unknown website and right here, right in his face, was one of the most beautiful pairs of legs he ever laid eyes on. Of course, they got Seungwoo’s immediate attention and he even sat up straight on the couch, looking around to at least know the name of the website. A pastel pink title written in cursive at the top of the page, right above the video was saying 'Welcome to Strawberry Princess’s show' and it didn’t take long for Seungwoo to understand that he had stumbled upon a cam boy website.

From the few pictures that were sliding on the homepage, Seungwoo noticed that this person worked hard on their aesthetic. Each photo was as pretty and tantalizing as the previous one. When he scrolled down, a brief description appeared:

"Strawberry Princess • he/him • 23  
subscribe if you want to know when I do a live~"

Seungwoo didn’t need to know more about him to click on the videos tab and start scrolling through them. Immediately, they piqued his interest. Every single thumbnail seemed appealing with pastel pink and red aesthetics going on through all of them. He truly was living to his nickname. Seungwoo ended up clicking on a short one with a close shot of Princess’s cum-covered fingers as a thumbnail.

The video started with a shot of Strawberry Princess sitting on a red velvet chair, his face cut out of the frame. All Seungwoo could see was Princess drowning in a baby pink shirt, his feet firmly planted on the chair exposing his already hard cock. Princess wasted no time in wrapping a glistening hand around his dick and pumping it rapidly. Even if his face was not in the frame, Seungwoo could hear the soft hums of appreciation Princess was making. Everything felt so intimate and soft, especially when one of Princess’s legs fell off the chair and he laid back a little more on the seat, his face still hidden but his throat fully on display now.

Seungwoo wanted to mark it up and be the one cause of Princess’s pretty moans. It was so weird to feel this so strongly over a stranger on the internet, especially after only watching a minute or so of their video. But his logic went flying out of the window when Princess started to rub his thumb against his slit and slowly fuck his loose fist. Seungwoo squirmed in place, glad to have got rid of his pants earlier. He fast-forwarded a bit, clicking every minute or so until he found the moment when Princess finally came.

His free hand was out of the frame now, sweater paw probably muffling his cute moans while his other hand was jerking his dick to completion. His legs jerked to the side and a soft cry escaped his lips when his hand was on the edge of overstimulation. Seungwoo didn’t dare make a move, even so, his dick was begging for him to touch it, captivated by Princess’s low breaths. The video ended after Princess showed his dirty hand to the camera, spreading his fingers so the lens would catch the way it would web between them. A soft chuckle is all that Seungwoo heard before the screen went black.

Seungwoo needed more. Never before did he watch a video that immediately made him want to watch more. It was probably because Princess’s aesthetics were pleasing to his artist’s eyes — he really had to admire the dedication — and his soft demeanour made something churn in his guts. Frantically, Seungwoo went back on the videos page and made quick work to find another one to watch.

This time the video started with an overall view of Princess’s bed. He was already laying down on what looked like a very soft white throw and once again his face was out of the frame. His dainty fingers were playing with the hem of his lacy crop top and Seungwoo almost choked out when he realised that Princess was wearing matching lace panties.

With soft touches, Princess started to touch himself and after a few minutes, his nipples were making an appearance through his thin crop top and so was his dick, straining and red against the white lace. Seungwoo couldn't take it anymore and pushed the laptop off of himself so he could mirror all of Princess's movements. He started to imagine how it would be like to be touched by Princess the way he was touching himself on camera, or even better, if Seungwoo was the one to touch Princess and be the cause of all his moans and cute muffled sounds.

Seungwoo had seen his share of porn videos and masturbated more times than he could count but tonight, he was so lost in his head and his imagination because of that one boy that his orgasm took him by surprise. He came in his fist when Princess started to snap the panties's elastic against his dick and Seungwoo's ears burned red from shame for not being able to last longer. Usually, when he was done with his business, Seungwoo would close his laptop and wash his mess and go on with his day or night but this time he couldn't bring himself to close the tab.

The video wasn't very long and he already watched half of it so he let the rest play, cum drying in his hand and on his dick but still engrossed in Princess's pretty content. The video ended too fast with the image of Princess arching his back while he reached his orgasm, a loud moan escaping through his speakers that made Seungwoo blush. Seungwoo hesitated whether or not he should watch another video but the crust on his hand told him he was time to go and take a shower so he did; but before closing the tab and his laptop, he made sure to subscribe to his new favourite cam boy.

✫

And then, Chan had to leave.

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?" is what Seungwoo intended to say over his cereal bowl but it came muffled and slurpy and Chan made _that face_ of disgust when Seungwoo was being, well, disgusting, so Seungwoo took the time to roll his eyes and swallow his cereals before repeating the question.

"Well, Byungchan told me he wanted me to move in with him and I said okay," Chan replied and Seungwoo couldn't help but notice the slight blush over his cheeks and how his dimples were barely visible but still there, which meant he was trying so hard not to fully rub his happiness into Seungwoo's single ass face. Seungwoo appreciated it a lot but at the same time he felt so incredibly happy for him, he wanted Chan to climb onto the table and make a silly victory dance.

Instead, Seungwoo dropped his spoon into his bowl, splashing milk and cereals all over the counter which earned him a disappointed look from Chan before pouncing on his roommate, soon to be ex-roommate, and grabbing his hands. Seungwoo jumped up and down still clumsily holding Chan's hands and forced the younger to dance around with him in the middle of their common area.

"That's amazing Chan! I'm so happy for you! Why are you not more excited about it?" He kept on aimlessly turning around the table they used to eat and study at while dragging poor Chan who was holding on for dear life in this impromptu dance.

Chan managed to regain his footing and stop Seungwoo but didn't let go of his hand, holding them a little bit tighter and when Seungwoo made eye-contact with him, Chan's eyes were sparkling.

"I am very happy about it, I was just scared of your reaction because I'm not sure if you have the money to live here by yourself or if you need to find a new place or a new roommate or-"

Seungwoo's heart swelled even more at his friend's obvious concern and shook his head. "It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna be okay, you should focus on what's happening to you right now, we'll find a solution for the apartment later," Seungwoo squeezed his hands just slightly to make sure Chan knew he was being sincere, "I just want you to be happy, he has finally decided to ask you to move in!"

Chan shook their hands to silently thank Seungwoo and finally, a big bright smile appeared on his face digging two dimples on his cheeks.

"You don't want to know how many blowjobs it took for him to finally ask me that," he laughed.

"You're right, I don't want to know," Seungwoo made a face similar to Chan's when he was talking with his mouth full, fakely disgusted to think about his roommate and his boyfriend doing the nasty but he couldn't not chuckle when Chan laughed some more at this.

"I cannot wait for you to pack your things and leave this place."

In a very dramatic gesture, Chan put his hand over his heart and displayed his best-shocked face at Seungwoo who laughed out loud. "After two years of living with me, that's how you're going to treat me?"

"Hell yes, get your stinky socks out of my place and go be loud with your boyfriend elsewhere, I'm actually tired of pretending I can't hear you fucking."

This earned him a weak punch on the arm and Chan's ears actually turned red. "Well, I won't have to pretend I can't hear you jerking off to that cam boy of yours anymore either."

This time it was Seungwoo's turn to turn a bright shade of red and to choke on his own saliva.

"Ok, first of all, he's not my cam boy," he managed to croak after having coughed his lungs out, "and second of all, how do you know what I jerk off to?"

Chan raised his eyebrow in a perfect ' _really bitch?_ ' face and rolled his eyes. "Seungwoo, my dear, you're not as discreet as you think you are, I saw way too many notifications on your phone from that Strawberry Princess and you literally leave your laptop open in the middle of the living room. I'd like to think of myself as a genius but I think you're just a moron on this one."

If Seungwoo wasn't mortified by the fact that his roommate knew what turned him on, he would actually be hurt by what he was saying.

"You don't have to worry about it," Chan pushed Seungwoo's shoulder to wake him up from his trance-like state but Seungwoo couldn't make eye contact with him, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, he's a really pretty boy after all."

"That's it," Seungwoo finally snapped out of it, waving his hands in front of Chan, "you forget about my cam boy, who is still not my cam boy by the way, and I'll forget that Byungchan calls you his little doll, deal?"

If anyone were to barge in the apartment right now, they would wonder why two grown-ass men were shaking hands in their common area, red as beets.

"Deal."

✫

That's how Seungwoo ended up looking for a new roommate.

After a few maths-induced headaches, lots of cardboard boxes, and a ton of energy drinks later, Seungwoo concluded that if he wanted to keep the apartment then he needed to find another roommate. He couldn't afford to move out to a smaller place as he wasn't sure his landlord would give his bail back and to put it in simple words, he liked his current place too much to leave it yet.

But even if Seungwoo would describe himself as a chilled guy, he didn't want anyone to come and share his leaving space so naturally, he turned to his best friend for an easy solution. Seungsik was such a social butterfly and he knew Seungwoo like no one else so it made sense he would be the perfect person to help him in this situation.

"Hm, I don't think I know someone who needs a roommate right now."

Damn it.

"But I can ask around for sure, you know maybe someone knows someone who knows someone."

Seungwoo made a face but was still thankful to Seungsik for trying. "I'm sorry to ask you this favour on such short notice but Chan was so excited about moving in with Byungchan that I couldn't ask him to wait until I found someone to replace him."

They both sat down at an empty table with their coffees and Seungsik immediately pulled out his laptop and started to type away while Seungwoo was slowly sipping on his straw. "You're a good friend Seungwoo, don't worry about it, we'll find you a new roommate!"

They didn't, in fact, find him a new roommate. In the middle of a new semester, it wasn't a real surprise. Everyone was too busy focusing on studying and no one had the time to move out. Except for people in love apparently.

Well, they didn't find what they were looking for this one time when they met at their usual coffee shop but they did find it and this solution came in the form of Byungchan who overheard them when they were all hanging out at Hanse's.

"I could ask Sejun if he wants to room with you."

They both turned their heads to him as if he was the weird one out of the three and not Seungwoo and Seungsik whispering not so secretly over their food. Seungwoo didn't want Chan to worry about his situation and was trying to be as reassuring as he could when they talked about the house move and that's why he always had to be secretive with Seungsik. Chan was probably right when he said Seungwoo wasn't as slick as he thought he was.

"Who's Sejun?" Seungwoo asked-whispered after urgently gesturing at Byungchan to be quieter.

"He's a friend of mine, he told me he was looking for a new place," Byungchan just shrugged, not lowering his voice the slightest, "Want me to give him your number?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess? He's apparently the only one crazy enough to look for a new place at this time of the year."

"It's settled then!"

✫

And settled it was.

Sejun texted Seungwoo the very next day after Byungchan mentioned him, and even if Seungwoo thought that he was using too many emojis they agreed on a day where Sejun could visit the apartment.

Chan was supposed to officially leave the place in two weeks but most of his stuff was already at Byungchan's apartment. All that was left in his old room was his bed, which would stay here because he wouldn't need it obviously, a desk, which was still in use judged by the mess on it and a shelf stripped naked of its books.

At 2 pm on the dot, Sejun was knocking on the door and Seungwoo had to appreciate his punctuality but also he might have to kill Byungchan for not telling him that Sejun was the hottest guy he ever met. How can a man be so stunning at 2 pm on a gloomy Sunday?

"Hi, come in!" said Seungwoo maybe a bit too cheerfully, "You can leave your coat on the chair, I'll show you around in a second."

And yes maybe Seungwoo took a second to fix his hair in the mirror next to the door because fuck, he wasn't expecting Sejun to be so stunning while he looked like he hadn't seen the light of day for weeks.

To be very honest, the tour didn't take long. The apartment was basically just a big common room with a very small kitchen coupled with an even tinier living room and on each side of the room a small corridor leading to the two bedrooms. On the right side, Seungwoo's bedroom and on the left, the now almost vacant one and also a bathroom they'd have to share.

Sejun seemed to be very enthusiastic about it. He found all the apartment quirks ' _lovely_ ' and ' _silly_ ' — yes, Sejun was the type of person to use _silly_ to describe a freaking crack in the wall, and maybe Seungwoo was already in love. Very platonically in love.

They then sat down around their dinner table, both nursing a hot cup of not so bad coffee and they started talking about this and that. Sejun was studying culinary arts because his dream was to open a restaurant and Seungwoo had to apologise if their kitchen had seen better days. They laughed and hit it off really well and Seungwoo couldn't wait to hug Byungchan to thank him.

"Can I ask you why you want to leave your current place?" said Seungwoo before drinking a burning hot gulp of his second coffee.

"Noise complaint," Sejun simply answered before mirroring Seungwoo's gesture, "But to be fair, the walls where I live are paper-thin so that's also why my roommate can hear me," he smirked over his mug, drilling his eyes into Seungwoo's, "having fun in my room."

Seungwoo suddenly felt dizzy from all the blood that came rushing into his head. He knew he was red in the face, he could _feel_ the heat from his own cheeks seeping into the air when he started to imagine Sejun, alone in his bedroom, _having fun_.

"Oh," that's all he managed to muster, and Sejun fucking smirk even more.

"But I promise I'll be a good roommate and the walls seem to be thicker here so it shouldn't be a problem." He smiled at Seungwoo and just like Chan a big dimple appeared on his right cheek, "but I can always warn you if I'm going to make any noise if you want."

Seungwoo definitely didn't choke on his coffee.

"Yeah, sure, I mean, I have noise-canceling headphones so you good, you can make all the noise you want, I'm not, I'm..." He vaguely gestured to the void with his hands and Sejun laughed before drinking the rest of his coffee in one go.

"Cool, I'm glad you're not," Sejun copied Seungwoo's awkward hand movements and smiled already standing up to pick up his coat, "Then I'll tell my roommate I found a new room and I'll move in, in two weeks."

"Sounds like a plan," Seungwoo added and, like the gentleman he was, escorted Sejun to the front door.

"See you in two weeks then," Sejun smiled before he disappeared behind the elevator doors and Seungwoo is left wondering if he only imagined it or if Sejun really did wink at him as they closed.

✫

To say that Seungwoo didn't think about Sejun for the rest of the day would be a lie. He had to mentally slap himself several times during the day because his mind was wandering to places it really shouldn't be. Just when he was stepping out of the bathroom, all clean and ready to waste his evening playing games, his phone buzzed a few times and two notifications popped up.

One was a text from Chan saying, with no surprise to Seungwoo, that he was staying the night at Byungchan's, calling it ' _our home_ ' now. Disgusting. The other notification though is what piqued Seungwoo's interest since it told him Strawberry Princess was going to be live in a couple of minutes. Without wasting a single second, Seungwoo power-walked through the common area and immediately made himself comfortable on his bed, laptop open on his lap.

His screen was soon enough full of Princess sitting on his beloved velvet chair and from what Seungwoo could see in the frame, he was wearing a very form-fitting white t-shirt with, of course, a big strawberry on it. The bottom half of Princess wasn't into view yet but Seungwoo could feel his skin prickling with impatience.

A few messages in the chat started to pop up, greeting Princess and he replied with a wave of his hand and a soft:

"Hi everyone, you guys are so fast, we're already at five thousand people watching the stream," he giggled at that fact and Seungwoo wanted to coo. He was definitively whipped for this boy.

"I'm going to wait a bit more because I have a surprise for you my loves," Princess teased and suddenly a wave of comments flooded the chatbox. Seungwoo also wanted to ask what the surprise was but he knew his comment would only be drowned in the chat.

Princess giggled again, getting closer to the camera, and whispered right into the microphone and directly into Seungwoo's skull, "It's something I've never tried before, a little something for you since I won't be able to stream for the next couple of weeks."

Seungwoo was sad to know that he wasn't going to get his once every two days jerking material but his dick was already twitching in his sweatpants at Princess's sultry tone which sent chills down his spine. A few dings popped up with new messages in the chat informing Princess of new donations and he read them out loud. All of them were about what kind of surprise it was or how his voice was so exciting.

A few minutes passed by and Seungwoo had to sit on his hands in order to not touch himself the way Princess was already touching himself. He had moved away from the camera a while ago, still waiting to hit ten thousand viewers before revealing the surprise.

"While we wait, I can give you a few hints," he said, and even if his face wasn't in the frame, Seungwoo knew he was smirking.

Princess stood up from his chair and now his bottom half was on full display. As usual, he was wearing some cute white and pink striped panties, nothing too delicate this time, and after fondling with his balls through the thin material, he turned around and hopped again on the chair. Now Princess was kneeling on it, ass on full display on Seungwoo's laptop, and maybe he stopped breathing for a second.

With one dainty finger, he pushed the piece of clothing aside to reveal a red jewel nudged in between his asscheeks. Seungwoo felt his heart beat in his throat at the sight of this cute buttplug firmly seated inside of Princess. Fuck, the things he would have done to see him prep himself before the stream. Seungwoo had to focus on his breathing so he wouldn't touch himself at that thought.

"The only hint I'll give you is that I won't need my hands tonight."

Fuck.

Seungwoo frantically looked up at the number of viewers and sighed in relief when he saw Princess was nearing the ten thousand streamers, meaning he was finally going to get down to business. And for sure, once he was facing the camera again, Princess clapped happily when he saw the numbers and coo over the donations that were raining on him.

"You're all too sweet with me, I didn't even start the real thing yet. Speaking of it, let me show you what I had in mind."

Seungwoo fisted the covers of his bed, watching with rapt attention all of Princess's movements. Princess rummaged through a few things out of the frame and suddenly showed a pristine white silky ribbon to the camera. It was already tied up with two loops and a big knot in the middle.

"Isn't it pretty? I made it myself," Princess said and Seungwoo could feel how proud he was when the chat went crazy over it.

He, then, showed a tiny remote with four buttons on it and everything clicked in Seungwoo's mind.

"As I said earlier, I won't need my hands for tonight," and with that, Princess slid his hands in both of the loops and pulled on the dangling part of the ribbon with his mouth, which made Seungwoo's stomach churned in the most pleasant way.

Maybe that's when Seungwoo started to touch himself. If he was to be honest, he couldn't remember when it started but to see Princess struggle to get out of his panties made something visceral take over his brain. He wanted to be the one to pin him down and watch him struggle right below him. Seungwoo had made his peace with the fact that he was entirely whipped for someone he never saw the face of and never talked to, and frankly, he was fine with it.

Except the regular _dings_ for donation, the stream was more silent than before. Princess had turned on his vibrator and was humming softly now that he had freed his dick from his underwear. It took a few minutes for Princess to find what looked like to Seungwoo a perfect position. Princess had slid his dick between his tied wrists and started to thrust it in between in a slow rhythm.

Even if Seungwoo was beyond whipped for that man, he really thought that Princess had a nice dick. It was thin and pink and all Seungwoo wanted to do is to touch it over and over again. But alas, the only thing he had in hands was his own, and even if it wasn't as long and as pretty as Princess's dick, it was still objectively a nice one and it was getting hard and uncomfy in his briefs.

They worked up a rhythm together. Seungwoo was matching all of Princess's strokes and at each moan Princess made, he tore an appreciative hum from Seungwoo. Seungwoo didn't know how long they lasted but it felt like hours, which was a bit presumptuous of him to think he would really last this long. As a whipped man, Seungwoo waited for Princess to finish first, and as soon as he saw that the man on his screen was starting to get desperate, rutting faster and faster into his wrists, he spat in his hand and went faster as well.

They both panted hard, Princess right into the camera mic and Seungwoo alone in his room but for a moment it felt like Princess was here with him and it made him warm inside. Seungwoo didn't realise he had closed his eyes before he heard Princess's whining and he decided that Princess looked amazing while being overstimulated. Seungwoo couldn't stop thinking about this buttplug and how much he wanted to be inside of Princess too.

Maybe Princess said something before turning off his vibrator but it all felt like white noise to Seungwoo when he saw him untying the cum-covered ribbon with his teeth. Of course, some of it stayed on his lips and chin and it was probably the first time Seungwoo saw so much of Princess's face. He had a cute mouth, plumb lips that were begging to be kissed and before his mind took him too far, the stream was ending.

Seungwoo sighed and cleaned his mess with some tissues on his nightstand, before throwing them haphazardly next to his bin, too exhausted to properly clean himself and just passed out until the next day.

✫

Unfortunately for Seungwoo, his university came to kick his butt and made him unable to help Sejun and the rest of their friends, the day they had planned to move in. To be more precise, Seungwoo postponed all of his projects so much that he was forced to live in his photography studio for a week straight and missed out on the big housewarming party.

After days and days spent taking pictures of all kinds of products in all kinds of lighting and spending even more time developing hundreds of pictures, Seungwoo made it and was able to finally come back home after giving out his folder to his professor.

It was maybe 8 pm on a Friday night when he finally got back home and with everything that happened during the week he had almost forgotten about Sejun, which is why he just stood in the middle of the entrance while his brain tried to process the newcomer.

"Hello stranger," Sejun said while raising his glass to salute Seungwoo, "has been a while since I saw you, almost thought that I've moved in with a ghost."

Seungwoo laughed out of embarrassment and scratched his neck. "Yeah, I'm so sorry, you know how it is when you procrastinate until the last moment then you have to pay the consequences."

He sighed and Sejun simply nodded. As a fellow student, he understood his pain.

"At least grab a drink with me and welcome me properly to our new shared space."

That Seungwoo could do. There was no reason for him to be nervous around Sejun when their first meeting went so well. After taking off his shoes, Seungwoo went to the kitchen, grabbed a cold beer, and sat down on that old creaky chair around their dinner table.

"Welcome home," Seungwoo said before making their drinks clink and Sejun arched an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be the one to tell you that?" he asked before gulping the rest of his drink in one go.

Seungwoo shrugged with his cheeks full of beer and Sejun couldn't help himself but laugh. The easy banter came back after a few drinks and they even ate fried chicken together, with more beer, and at the end of their dinner, Seungwoo had a full tummy and a very tipsy brain. He still managed to throw everything in the trash and even started to do the dishes while Sejun was hovering around him.

"You know, I've been here a few days and I still haven't christened my room."

The glass Seungwoo was washing slipped out of his hands and made such a noise, it startled both of them.

"Oh," was the only thing Seungwoo's mind delivered to him as a reply, "I can- I can use my headphones tonight if that's what you mean."

He gulped down his saliva very loudly and tried to focus on washing the last two chopsticks in the sink before Sejun replied:

"You can," and suddenly he was extremely close to Seungwoo's side, right hand delicately draped over his forearm, "or you can _give me a hand_."

Seungwoo slowly turned his head to Sejun. He was so close, when did he come this close? It didn't matter because here he was, sparkly eyes and everything, hovering right above his shoulder and Seungwoo took only a glimpse at his lips before deciding he was going to kiss him. It was a soft kiss and when Sejun pulled back from it, Seungwoo could still taste his strawberry lip balm on his lips.

"I definitely wouldn't mind giving you a hand," he finally answered and Sejun smiled so brightly at him, Seungwoo almost forgot to turn the water off when Sejun pulled him by his jeans's belt loops.

They kissed more on their way to Sejun's bedroom and they kissed some more once the door was closed. Seungwoo used his slightly larger frame to push Sejun against the door and grabbed his face before deeply kissing him, tasting that strawberry lip balm with the tip of his tongue before dipping into Sejun's mouth. He was trying to be slow, to savour every taste that Sejun could offer him but Sejun didn't seem to care about being slow.

Quickly he pushed Seungwoo off of him and guided him with his hands still on his hips to the corner of his bed. It wasn't a long walk but it gave Seungwoo some time to look around as it was his first time actually stepping into Sejun's room.

It felt oddly _familiar_.

He couldn't take his eyes off Sejun's velvet chair which was stuck under a huge desk filled with different sorts of cameras and ring lights and when his fingers touched the very soft throw on Sejun's bed, it felt like déjà-vu.

Lost in his thoughts, Seungwoo didn't realise that Sejun was already kneeling between his open legs and when their eyes met, Sejun had a frown of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright? We don't have to do anything if you're having second thoughts. I thought we were hitting off pretty well, that's why I asked you if you wanted to get frisky but you need to tell me if you want to quit okay?"

Seungwoo was embarrassed once again and also very turned on by Sejun's concern so he did what he did best, just shrugged it off, and smiled at Sejun.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in my own head. It's weird because I feel like I've been here before, your chair looks so familiar but I don't know where-" and then it hit him.

The chair. The set-up. The white throw. It was too many things to be an actual coincidence. Seungwoo felt his heart going up in his throat before looking down at Sejun once again.

"Oh?" he simply smirked, like he knew something that Seungwoo could never even imagine, "have we gone to the naughty side of the internet mister Han?" he giggled and Seungwoo was sure of it now.

"You're Strawberry Princess." it wasn't a question but Sejun still smirked as an answer.

"I see that I've met a fan, not too disappointed to see the real me?"

Seungwoo couldn't talk. All he was capable of doing was to open and close his mouth like a goddamn fish out of the water. Strawberry Princess. The very same cam boy he was crushing on for weeks now was just kneeling down in front of him, ready to suck him off and Seungwoo couldn't think because of the blood rushing to his ears. Not where your blood is supposed to be rushing, but at least it makes him able to actually think.

His poor brain tried to cope with this new information but his eyes kept going back and forth to Sejun's set-up then to the boy between his legs and to the set-up again.

"What?" Sejun ended up asking, "Wanna know how it feels when you're being filmed?" And Seungwoo could have sworn he saw a devilish spark light up in Sejun's dark eyes.

In a flash, Sejun was back on his feet and grabbed one of the tripods with a camera on it and simply turned it on. At the same time, Seungwoo saw his reflection in the massive screen that was connected to the camera. He was red in the face and some of his sweat had damped his hair to his temples. He looked like a mess and Sejun hadn't properly touched him yet.

"You look so cute where you're lost."

Sejun was unfairly unaffected by this whole situation while Seungwoo didn't even remember his own name.

"As cute as you are, I need to know if you'll be able to ask me to stop if needed," his light tone had disappeared and this sudden change helped Seungwoo get his bearings in order.

He nodded and when Sejun only crossed his arms, he knew he was waiting for a vocal answer. "Yes."

"Good," now that he had uncrossed his arms, Sejun was walking towards him again like a cat ready to pounce on his prey, "Now I want you to keep an eye on that screen, it's exclusive footage from Strawberry Princess just for you."

It was a weird experience to look at everything that was happening to your body through a screen. Seungwoo could feel Sejun's hands creeping up the inside of his thighs and hear his belt buckle jingle, but it was like it was happening to someone else. It was quite a sight to see the back of Sejun's head between his legs and his dainty fingers going up on his chest under his shirt.

"You're doing so good Seungwoo-yah," Sejun breathed right on his dick and even if he was mesmerised by what was happening on the screen, Seungwoo could help but look down at the praise.

Somehow his cock was already out of his pants and Sejun was mouthing at him without breaking the eye-contact once. He had an infuriating smirk on the corner of his lips and Seungwoo wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Sejun didn't seem to care much for that and when he deemed Seungwoo ready, he just started to lick his dick from base to tip while one of his hands was fondling his balls.

Seungwoo couldn't believe that Strawberry Princess was actually giving him head, right here, right now. That all of this was really happening and all he could do in return was to stare blankly at him. Sejun was gorgeous with his dick in his mouth though. His plump lips stretched around the tip of his cock, his tongue reaching places he would never have thought of touching. He was definitely good at what he was doing.

It didn't take long for Seungwoo to feel his guts tightening and he gently pushed Sejun off his dick before it was too late.

"I wanna come with you," he said all mumbled, and wow, that was embarrassing.

But Sejun didn't find it embarrassing at all. On the contrary, he found it very cute as he informed Seungwoo and he even cooed at him, which only made Seungwoo's brain turn to mush.

Sejun stood up again and didn't even complain about his knees hurting and simply plopped down on Seungwoo's lap who, instinctively, held his waist for balance. Sejun wasn't as small as Seungwoo thought he would be. He could feel all the tight muscles underneath his clothes and it made him want to touch his skin even more.

Sejun opened his trousers by himself while Seungwoo was holding onto him for dear life. Seungwoo thought he would pass out when he saw the frilly panties he was wearing, and surely he wasn't ready to finally Strawberry Princess's cock for real. He wasn't disappointed, of course, it was even better to be allowed to hold it like he always wanted these past several weeks. Seungwoo was slowly coming back down to Earth and even dared to finally touch Sejun the way he's always wanted to.

Sejun hissed at the dry first stroke and they both had the idea to spit into Seungwoo's hand to ease the slide. Seungwoo thought it was fucking hot. The angle wasn't perfect but Sejun made up for it by rocking his hips into Seungwoo's hand and humming in rhythm, right into Seungwoo's ear. Seungwoo almost forgot about the recording but it came back to him when Sejun leaned forward to grab his shoulders and the bright screen lit up his face. All he could see was his face poking over Sejun's shoulder while the latter was curling upon himself, digging his nails into Seungwoo's shirt.

"Fuck, I'm close," he panted and Seungwoo knew what he had to do.

Tearing his eyes off the screen wasn't easy but then he was able to see both of their cocks, dripping with precum, staining their pants they didn't care to take off, and maybe it was worth not looking at the recording anymore. They lined up their dicks and with one hand Seungwoo was able to jerk them off.

"Your hands are so big," was the only thing Sejun managed to say before coming all over said hand.

As per usual, Seungwoo followed him right after and they both basked into their post-orgasmic glow for a few seconds before Seungwoo started to laugh. Sejun seemed offended for a second but Seungwoo reassured him:

"I can't believe I just jerked off my favourite cam boy, it feels like a dream or something and I'm going to wake up tomorrow to Chan's dirty socks all over the apartment."

Sejun had to laugh at that too. "Oh, believe me, it wasn't a dream."

And if to prove a point, he grabbed Seungwoo by the wrist and licked it clean. Seungwoo had to admit, he was really impressed by the lack of gag reflexes from Sejun, and even his dick gave a brave twitch at this.

"We can even do it again," Sejun smirked, _again_ , "you know, just to be sure."

"Yeah," Seungwoo nodded a bit dumbly, his brain still trying to process everything that just happened, "yeah, we should definitely do it again."

They tucked themselves back in their pants, even though they were going to change anyway because they were crusty and sticky, and right before Seungwoo left for his own bedroom, he turned back to kiss Sejun sweetly.

"Good night and welcome to your new home."

"Thank you for helping to christen my room, I think I'm gonna like it here," he replied, and right when Seungwoo turned around to finally leave, spanked him on the butt just because he felt like it.

Seungwoo turned around, half-shocked, half-amused.

"Oh, by the way, I'll send you the recording once I edited it. Exclusive Strawberry Princess content for you." And on that note he closed his door, leaving Seungwoo thrumming with excitement.

With Sejun as his roommate, he would never get bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it to the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading it, don't forget to kudo and comment and stay safe!


End file.
